


Hold on to me (I'm a little unsteady)

by TheWordsInMyHead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, THAT HUG, bellarke don't want to let go of each other, or at least my interpretation of canon, per 6x11, post 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsInMyHead/pseuds/TheWordsInMyHead
Summary: With their foreheads pressed together, tears now freely streaming down both their faces, an outsider would look at them and think they are long lost lovers reunited at last. The reality is very different, but no less significant and no less tragic. They both need each other in way that transcends rudimentary love, romantic or otherwise. They are two parts of the same piece, without one the other can’t survive. The head and the heart.





	Hold on to me (I'm a little unsteady)

_If you love me don’t let go,_

_If you love me don’t let go._

  


_Hold, hold on_

_Hold on to me_

_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

_a little unsteady._

Bellamy has know idea hold long it’s been since Clarke first warped her arms around him, it could have been hours or mere minutes, but when she starts to pull back he instinctively holds her tighter. He isn’t ready to let go yet, even if she’s only moving as far as the table in front of him. 

After another moment he releases his hold and she moves back, although only far enough to be able to see his face. 

The shadows of the night accentuates the pallor of her skin, exhaustion plainly visible in the lines of her face, but the way her eyes take him in is so inherently Clarke, all he feels is relieved. 

He slowly lifts his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face, fingers lingering long after the piece of hair has been removed. The feel of her skin under is finger tips grounds him. He did it. He really did it. She is here and alive and wholly herself. 

She leans into his touch, the side of her face braced against his palm and he is overcome by emotion. He did it. He saved her. She’s back. 

The emotion is reflected back on her face as her her eyes turn glassy. 

Though some unspoken agreement they both lean in again, finding comfort and reassurance in each other’s presence. 

With their foreheads pressed together, tears now freely streaming down both their faces, an outsider would look at them and think they are long lost lovers reunited at last. The reality is very different, but no less significant and no less tragic. They both need each other in way that transcends rudimentary love, romantic or otherwise. They are two parts of the same piece, without one the other can’t survive. The head and the heart. 

Raising her hands, still a little unsteady, Clarke moves to wipe away the tears falling down Bellamy’s face. Thumbs poised on either cheek; she makes gentle swiping motions catching the lingering wetness. 

He lets out a shuddering breath, her actions healing him and breaking him simultaneously. 

For so long he has tried to be strong, to take care of everyone else, but in this moment, with her finally back in his arms, he doesn’t have to be. He can fall knowing that she’ll be there to catch him. So he falls. 

Once again times seems to pass indiscriminately, until finally he feels calm enough to speak. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, trying desperately to gain some control over his emotions, “I just— the thought of losing—” 

She shakes her head, he doesn’t need to say anything, she knows. Of course she knows. 

He smiles at her, she smiles back and it’s like the sun has entered the small dark cabin. He doesn’t know if he is laughing or crying, but whatever it is, it feels good because she is there beside him. 

Their hysterics die instantly when she lets out a slight wince, grabbing onto her side. The sudden movement makes her head spin. If she hadn’t of been still entangled with Bellamy, she might have fallen. She can physically see the panic enter Bellamy’s body. 

I’m okay she tells him silently, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, but the muscles underneath remain tense. 

“You need rest, your brain has been through a lot.” They both startle at Gabriel’s voice, forgetting for a second that they aren’t alone. His words break their bubble of intimacy, both of them instantly moving to create some physical distance between them, but neither of them are willing to go far. 

“No I’m fine,” she says out loud for Gabriel’s benefit, “we have things that need to be done. Madi,” she looks at Bellamy “Echo, our people need us.” 

She tries to stand up from the table and her legs give out beneath her. Luckily Bellamy is still standing vigilante and is able to catch her before she can hit the ground. 

As he manoeuvres her back onto the table, she feels the exhaustion take hold, her muscles feel weak, her eyes heavy. Still she feels an irrational panic fill her, when Bellamy moves back after she is seated on the edge of the table. 

“Wait don’t leave!” She pleads, grabbing his arm before he can walk away. Even in her exhausted state, the thought of sleeping still terrifies her. But it’s more than that. After years of feeling alone, he feels like home. 

The self-conscious desperation in her tone is completely unnecessarily, there’s absolutely no place that Bellamy would rather be in this moment than by her side. He takes a seat beside her, ready to sit there all night if it brings her even a fraction of peace. 

She manoeuvres herself closer to him and then rests her head on his shoulder, almost unconsciously. “Just hold me” he hears her say softly, half asleep. 

He wraps both his arms around her so it’s almost like she is cocooned in his embrace and then instinctively tilts his head down to place a gentle kiss on her head. He is so screwed, he thinks as he watches her sleep, her soft breath puffing against his neck in even intervals. And he can’t even bring himself to care. He has spent years denying her importance to him, to other people and himself. It’s exhausting. For now she is alive and with him, that’s enough. The rest they’ll figure out eventually because now, they have time.


End file.
